


Stay

by CanineKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/CanineKitten
Summary: Sasuke has been in love with his best friend for a long while. Then they both get drunk at a club and one thing leads to another...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I do what I do best: writing a strange mix of porn and romance… Consider this my contribution to Valentines Day. This is mostly pwp, but with a small treat at the end ^^

 

The music boomed through the locale. The dance floor was filled to the brim with writhing bodies, among them most of Sasuke’s friends. Only Naruto was still by the bar, like him. Sasuke didn’t like to dance so it wasn’t unusual for him, but Naruto usually liked to be in the middle of everything. He’d dance whether he had someone to dance with or not.

But tonight he looked down.

Sasuke had heard from Kiba and Sakura that Naruto had taken the break-up with Gaara badly. He hadn’t hung out with his friends for almost a month, despite everyone trying to make him go out and forget about his misery. This was the first time he’d agreed to come out since the break-up and it was plain to see that he wasn’t having fun.

Sasuke had exchanged some brief words with him since they arrived, but now he supposed it was time for a proper talk. He signaled to the bartender and ordered two beers. He supposed Naruto could need it.

He nudged Naruto’s shoulder and shoved the beer over to him. Naruto gave him a weak smile.

“Thanks.”

“Chin up,” Sasuke said.

Naruto gave him a lopsided smile. “I think you mean bottoms up.”

He took a big gulp of his beer.

“That too,” Sasuke agreed.

“How’s work?”

Naruto grimaced. “Tsunade’s on my case again.”

“Nothing new, then. What did you do this time?”

Naruto sighed. “Nothing much… Well, maybe that’s the problem.”

He took another big gulp of the beer and finished it in record time. He signaled to the bartender for a new one.

Sasuke racked his brain for something to say that could cheer Naruto up. It wasn’t his strong suit. He liked better to just tell people to suck it up and move on. There was only one thing he knew of that could make Naruto smile: his own misery.

He’d just have to swallow his pride for this one.

“Did I tell you about this old woman who’s trying to hit on me?”

Suddenly he had Naruto’s full attention. The beginning of a smirk was already playing around his mouth.

“No. Please, do tell.”

“She’s my new neighbor. She is around sixty, I believe.”

Naruto was grinning for real now. “Ooh… Is she the one who’s finally gonna thaw that frozen Uchiha heart?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Itachi’s having a blast. He threatens to invite her over every time I won’t let him have his way.”

“So…” Naruto wriggled his eyebrows. “How does she look?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Not bad, I guess, for being over sixty. But a little too heavy on the perfume for my taste.”

Naruto laughed and grabbed Sasuke’s shoulder in a half-hug. Sasuke blushed and stared hard down into his glass. He’d had a little too much to drink already, and the spontaneous touching wasn’t making it easier to hide his feelings for Naruto. He hoped he wasn’t being too obvious, but he didn’t want Naruto to let go.

To his growing delight, Naruto didn’t let go. Instead he leant more heavily on Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Hey… Thanks for cheering me up.”

Sasuke didn’t think very far ahead when he turned to look at Naruto and found that he was only inches from his face. He stared at him in shock for a second, before he averted his gaze. Naruto finally let go of him, and scooted back on his own chair. He ordered two more beers and gave one to Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to decline but Naruto cut him off. “I owe you one.”

Sasuke supposed he could let loose for once. He didn’t need to get up early tomorrow anyway. He took a big gulp and felt the soft buzz of the alcohol start to spread out through his body.

Suddenly Sakura appeared between them.

“I love this song,” she shouted over the music, much louder than strictly necessary now that she wasn’t on the dance floor anymore and the music wasn’t so loud.

She pulled on Naruto’s arm so that he nearly spilled his beer.

“Come and daaaance, Naruto!”

She grabbed him by his shirt and tried to drag him away from the bar. He resisted.

“Wait! I’m not dancing unless Sasuke comes too!”

Sakura moved her attention from Naruto to Sasuke. Sasuke silently cursed Naruto. Sakura moved slowly closer to him, her eyes intently fixed on him.

“You,” she said. “Out on the dance floor. Now.”

Sasuke sent Naruto a glare over Sakura’s shoulder. Naruto shrugged and gave him an apologetic smile.

If Sasuke hadn’t been slightly drunk already, he would never have agreed to something like this. But now he found himself being pulled into a writhing, pulsing mass of bodies, squeezed tight up against his two friends.

He might have regretted it if it wasn’t for the beaming smile on Naruto’s face. He would do anything to see that smile. Being pushed up against a bunch of sweating, groping people seemed like a small price.

Naruto was jumping up and down in excitement, holding Sasuke tight against him. Sakura disappeared in the mass of people at some point, but Sasuke didn’t register it until later. At that moment he just had eyes for Naruto. One of Naruto’s hands were resting at the small of Sasuke’s back, and Sasuke couldn’t help but wonder if it meant something more… Naruto also seemed to hold him extra tight… Or maybe it was just because the people around them pushed in on them.

In the heat of the moment, Sasuke didn’t really care. He used the opportunity to be close to Naruto. He might not be a good dancer, but he just swayed a bit to the music and let Naruto do the work. He was surprisingly good. Sasuke couldn’t take his eyes from Naruto’s gyrating hips. It made him wonder it Naruto was good in bed too… He had heard somewhere that people who danced well were good in bed.

Suddenly Naruto grabbed the back of his head and leaned in to shout in his ear. Sasuke had to twist his body a bit awkwardly to avoid Naruto accidentally feeling his boner.

“Let’s get something to drink!”

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand before he could even answer and dragged him off the dance floor and towards the bar. Sasuke didn’t protest when Naruto ordered shots. He was already too pleasantly buzzed to care about the fact that booze was a surefire way to get him plastered.

Everything was starting to become much more delightful and easy. Having Naruto with him made him want to smile. He watched Naruto’s face as he talked and laughed, and thought about how handsome he was. He knew that the girls in their circle of friends thought Naruto was more cute than handsome, but Sasuke didn’t agree. He found Naruto to be very handsome. He had a chiseled jaw and the most beautiful, vibrant eyes Sasuke had ever seen on anyone else.

“Hey, Sasuke?”

Sasuke blinked at the hand waving in front of his eyes.

Naruto laughed. “Are you even paying attention?”

“Yeah… Uh, no… I was… thinking.”

“You’re so drunk!” Naruto guffawed. “I’ve never seen you this drunk before!”

Sasuke frowned and tried to think of something to say in his own defense. “I’m not,” was all that came to mind.

This seemed to just amuse Naruto even more. He pointed at Sasuke. “Look at that pout! So adorable.” And then he poked Sasuke’s lip.

“Stop it,” Sasuke said with a half-hearted glare.

Naruto took a step closer. “Make me.”

They were suddenly standing very close. Sasuke couldn’t help but let his gaze drift down to Naruto’s lips. What was happening? He suddenly felt all warm and fuzzy inside. If Naruto touched him now, he’d just fall into his arms and do whatever he wanted of him.

‘Oh god, please let him touch me…’

Was it just his imagination, or had Naruto moved slightly closer. Was he cocking his head?? Was he… leaning in for a kiss?? Sasuke felt the breath hitch in his throat.

“Sasuke…?”

He felt Naruto touch his cheek and immediately leaned into the touch. Oh god… was this really happening? He parted his lips slightly and leant closer to Naruto. When nothing happened he opened his eyes, which he hadn’t even noticed he was closing, and met Naruto’s gaze.

He looked honestly perplexed.

Sasuke realized he’d done a huge mistake. He started backing away, but Naruto grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back towards him. And then he surged in, with only a little hesitation, to kiss Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his mouth for Naruto without hesitation or question. He felt the fingers at the nape of his neck curl into his hair and let out a small gasp. Naruto pulled back but not farther than that their lips still touched. And then he kissed Sasuke again. The kisses became deeper for each time and Sasuke accepted them willingly.

He dared to place his hands around Naruto’s waist and Naruto eagerly moved closer. His hands strayed down to Sasuke’s shoulders and down his back. Sasuke arched into Naruto’s embrace when his warm palms grazed the small of his back. He had no idea he was so sensitive there.

He felt before he saw that Naruto was watching him. When he opened his eyes, he met a clear gaze that was bluer than the sky. He could hardly believe it was true. It was actually Naruto who was kissing him.

“Let’s get out of here,” Naruto said.

Sasuke had no objections to that.

 

\-----

 

They were in Naruto’s apartment… Sasuke assumed. He couldn’t remember having taken out his keys… No, there were old ramen cartons lined up on the kitchen table… definitely Naruto’s place. He didn’t wonder about that for very long before Naruto captured him in a kiss again and pressed him up against the wall.

Sasuke hooked his arms around Naruto’s neck and allowed himself to kiss Naruto back with all the desire he’d been accumulating for his friend through the years. He groaned when Naruto grabbed his thigh to hoist it up on his hip and consequently rubbed their erections together.

“Oh god,” he heard Naruto mutter against his throat. His fingers were fumbling at the hem of Sasuke’s pants. He suddenly grabbed Sasuke’s chin and kissed him again. Sasuke groaned.

“Oh god,” Naruto repeated, his voice strained.

He tugged at the button of Sasuke’s pants. Sasuke tried to help him but it only resulted in more fumbling as their fingers clashed.

“Wait,” he slurred. “Wait, I’ve got it.”

Suddenly Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hips and pushed him against the wall. His mouth searched blindly for Sasuke’s and his fingers dug into Sasuke’s hips.

Sasuke struggled with the zipper but finally managed to open his pants. Then he realized he hadn’t taken off his shoes.

Naruto grabbed the hem of Sasuke’s shirt and pulled it up to his chest, and then he pulled Sasuke’s pants and boxers down to his thighs. He stared wide-eyed at Sasuke’s cock that stood proudly at attention, the tip glistening with precum. He saw Naruto’s lips move but his words were too soft to hear. His hands tightened around Sasuke’s waist, his thumbs caressing the skin below his ribs.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s head and kissed him again. He started undoing Naruto’s pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. His hand encircled Naruto’s cock. He almost groaned as loudly as Naruto did at the feel of him in his palm. He closed his hand around the thick shaft and caressed the warm flesh.

“I want you,” Naruto whispered against Sasuke’s cheek. He trailed kisses down along his throat. “I want you so much, Sasuke…” He gasped when Sasuke’s hand tightened a bit around him. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

He grabbed Sasuke’s hips and shoved him harder against the wall. He pressed their lower bodies together, forcing Sasuke to let go of him. They both moaned at the feeling of their cocks being trapped between their bodies.

Naruto put his hands on each side of Sasuke’s head, and tilted his head up so that their eyes met. Sasuke moaned just from seeing the look in Naruto’s eyes. Those blue eyes that he was used to see filled with softness and humor were now dark with lust.

“Do you have any idea…?” Naruto whispered. His gaze trailed over Sasuke’s face, down to his lips. He closed his eyes briefly, and then he surged in to kiss Sasuke again. He pressed him up against the wall so hard that Sasuke had to gasp for air.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s ass, his thumb almost slipping in between his ass cheeks.

Sasuke buried his hands in Naruto’s thick, blond curls.

“Bedroom,” he gasped.

 

\-----

 

Naruto’s hand strayed towards Sasuke’s ass all the time. He was leaning over Sasuke, littering his chest and neck with kisses, his hands roaming caringly over Sasuke’s body. They moved up his thighs, his thumbs caressing the inside of them all the way up to the place behind his balls. Sasuke spread his legs. He loved the feeling of being touched there.

Then Naruto’s hands moved to the back of his thighs, all the way up to his ass where they kneaded each ass cheek. His fingers brushed the pucker between Sasuke’s cheeks more than once, but he always pulled back.

Sasuke tried to make it obvious what he wanted by opening his legs wider. He felt the tip of Naruto’s cock touch his stomach. He drew his knees up higher and hooked his heels behind Naruto’s knees. He ran his hands down Naruto’s chest, his nails brushing over Naruto’s nipples.

Naruto shuddered and pressed down against Sasuke, squeezing their cocks between them.

“Do you have lube?” Sasuke asked. He was panting already. “And condoms?”

Naruto looked surprised. Then his eyes brightened.

“You want to do it?”

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto hesitated. “Then… Which one of us should…?”

“Just give me the goddamned lube,” Sasuke bit out.

There was no way he was letting Naruto bottom. He had a feeling he wouldn’t want to anyway.

He took the lube Naruto offered him, and squeezed out a sizeable amount. He pressed two fingers inside himself before he could start to fret about being watched. He tried to focus on what he was doing and not on Naruto, but he was so obviously staring that it was difficult to ignore.

Naruto made Sasuke spread his legs wider and watched him loosen himself. Sasuke felt a tingle of pleasure run through him when he saw how riveted Naruto was by what he was seeing. He fitted a third finger without much trouble. He watched the thick girth of Naruto’s cock, and felt another tingle of pleasure, stronger this time. He felt his cock twitch and knew that Naruto had seen it as well.

He reached out with his unoccupied hand and started stroking Naruto. He fitted his fingers around the thick shaft and ran his thumb over the exposed head. Naruto moaned. Sasuke felt him twitch under his fingers and desire made him bold. He shoved another finger into himself, pressing it in even when he felt some resistance. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He stopped moving his fingers until he felt his muscles relax a little.

He felt Naruto becoming restless. He was caressing Sasuke’s thigh, his hand stroking up and down, his thumb occasionally caressing the sensitive flesh at the top of his inner thigh.

Sasuke pushed the four fingers slowly in until they were in to the last knuckle. He watched Naruto, who was unabashedly staring at Sasuke’s fingers being swallowed by his ass. He noticed that Sasuke was watching him and met his gaze with blazing, darkened eyes.

Sasuke slowly slipped his fingers out of himself and lay there a bit tentatively, waiting for Naruto to make the next move.

Naruto searched for a condom and fumbled with it as he pulled it onto himself. Then he crawled over Sasuke and settled between his legs. He was already breathing heavily. His eagerness was palpable. But still, even thought his hands were shaking slightly with need, he took his time cupping Sasuke’s face in his hands, his thumbs caressing Sasuke’s cheekbones, and kissed him almost chastely on the lips.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He felt the tip of Naruto’s cock nudge against his ass, and the sensation of the moist, plump cockhead against his skin, so close to his prepared and relaxed hole made his insides clench with desire.

He reached down and guided Naruto’s cock to his asshole. Naruto gently applied pressure and was welcomed and cradled by Sasuke’s body. He groaned as he sunk in a bit. He was wider than Sasuke’s fingers and Sasuke’s body fought him a bit. He remained calm and thrust slowly and shallowly inside until Sasuke accepted him more and more.

His hands were still cradling Sasuke’s face. His eyes were closed and he had a frown of deep concentration between his eyebrows. Sasuke was distantly aware that he was letting out small, breathy groans. Naruto slipped into him so slowly that the stretch felt divine. He had never felt so full before. And it just continued on and on, until he was sure he couldn’t take more, but still his body tingled pleasantly.

“God,” he heard Naruto pant with an unusual gravelly tone to his voice. He grabbed Sasuke’s waist and tried to angle him up so that he could slide even deeper in. Sasuke’s eyes almost rolled back in his head when he felt Naruto settle fully inside him. He could feel his pubes tickle his skin and his balls press against his ass.

Sasuke wished Naruto would open his eyes. He stared up at him from where he lay, marveling over his handsome, deeply concentrated face. He looked so serious and mature for a second. Then Naruto started thrusting and Sasuke couldn’t hide the wet, desperate moan that came out of him. Naruto opened his eyes and met Sasuke’s gaze. He was panting, his lips were slightly parted, and his eyes were wide and dark.

Sasuke whimpered. He was overwhelmed by the look on Naruto’s face and the feeling of him inside him. He reached up and carded his fingers through Naruto’s hair. Naruto closed his eyes again, this time with a blissed out smile on his face. Then he leant down and kissed Sasuke, and at the same time he thrust into him again. He thrust a bit harder this time, and Sasuke gasped into his mouth.

He angled his body so that his ass pushed up against Naruto as much as he possibly could. For each slow, meticulous thrust Sasuke felt himself unravel more and more. His hands roved over Naruto’s back, over his flexing biceps, into his hair, over his cheeks. He kissed him everywhere he could reach, and clung to him more tightly as the thrusts became harder and more desperate.

He arched backwards with a loud moan when Naruto started angling his thrusts just right. He heard Naruto groan and his rhythm faltered a bit. He slammed hard into Sasuke, and Sasuke moaned again. His arms encircled Naruto’s neck and he pulled him down for a kiss. Naruto panted hard against his mouth, his hips thrusting fast.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss but held Naruto’s face close. Their eyes met and Naruto moaned almost desperately. He shifted and thrust hard into Sasuke at the same time as he pulled him closer. Sasuke felt starts burst behind his eyelids. He pressed his head hard back against the pillow. His whole body arched up against Naruto’s.

“I… I’m coming,” Naruto gasped.

Sasuke was close too. He reached down and jerked himself off as Naruto’s thrusts became harder before he tensed with a strangled moan. Sasuke watched Naruto’s lax and vulnerable face as he came and jerked off faster, feeling his orgasm approach fast. Then Naruto thrust into him once more and Sasuke’s orgasm came over him with a force that he’d never experienced before.

He just lay there gasping for a second and enjoyed the feeling of Naruto’s hands caressing his face.

Naruto gently pulled out of him and threw the condom in the trash. He stretched out next to Sasuke and tentatively placed a hand on his stomach.

“Oh…” He sat up and handed Sasuke a box of tissues.

Sasuke took some and wiped himself down. He was so wonderfully blissed out that he could have just fallen asleep immediately. But he was starting to become aware, through the daze of alcohol and afterglow, that he had just slept with his best friend.

A feeling of dread started to come over him. He barely dared look directly at Naruto, but when he did he only saw contentment in his eyes.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

“If you want me to leave, I can…”

“No.” Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s arm. “No… Please stay. Everything feels so much better when you’re with me.”

Feeling placated, Sasuke remained where he was. He was too tired to really move anyway.

“Sasuke?” Naruto whispered.

“Hm?”

“… Can you hold me?”

There was vulnerability in his voice that made Sasuke’s heart clench. He almost sounded at the verge of tears.

“I know it’s a weird thing to ask,” Naruto blabbered. “But I just… I just need you to hold me. Please…”

Sasuke scooted closer and put his arms around Naruto. Naruto buried his face against the hollow of Sasuke’s throat. He embraced Sasuke and pulled him close. Then he sighed contently and slowly relaxed. Sasuke pulled the sheets over them and rested his chin on Naruto’s head. He fell asleep in no time.

 

\------

 

Naruto reached out across the bed. The covers next to him were still warm, but the bed was empty. He sat up and looked around. His head ached and when he shifted it just got worse. He groaned in pain and stumbled out of the bed. The bathroom was empty, and so was the rest of his flat. Sasuke had left.

Maybe he was just out buying coffee? Naruto checked his phone. He’d gotten a dozen messages but none of them were from Sasuke. Instead it seemed everyone else of his friends had tried to reach him. He opened the oldest one, which was from Sakura, and groaned.

From Sakura: ‘Did you just kiss Sasuke?!!!’

It was from yesterday night. He opened each of the other ones and got steadily redder in the face.

From Kiba: ‘Wtf man?! What happened last night???’

From Ino: ‘HOT DAMN sunshine, you’ve got game ;)’

From Shikamaru: ‘Please don’t tell me what I think happened yesterday really happened.’

From Sai: ‘Well done, dickless. I thought you’d never realize.’

From Sakura: ‘Naruto? What’s going on? Please answer me.’

From Lee: ‘Yosh!! The flower of youth is finally in full bloom!! I’m so happy for you two!!! Use the time of youth to it’s full potential!!!! (And remember to use protection!)’

From Neji: ‘Are you out of your mind? When I encouraged you to get out and have some fun I didn’t mean that you should go ahead and fuck Uchiha!’

From Chouji: ‘You owe me a packet of chips from yesterday. And btw, are you and Sasuke dating?’

From Shino: ‘I don’t normally have an opinion on stuff like this, or at least, no one seems to care about my opinion, but I just wanted to say that I’m happy for you two and that Sai and I had a bet going on how long it’d take for you two to realize. Sadly, I lost.’

Apparently, everyone and their mother had seen or heard of the kiss.

‘Nothing happened,’ he sent back to all of them. ‘We’re not dating.’

He’d barely sent off the message when Sakura called him.

“Nothing happened?” She sounded incredulous. “You kissed him and then you left together with him!”

“We were drunk and just… you know, fooled around a bit.”

He blushed when he thought about how they’d done a bit more than just fooling around. He hadn’t dared hope before now that Sasuke was actually gay. People had joked about it in the past when Sasuke never dated anyone, but he was pretty sure that no one really took it seriously. It turned out, though, that Sasuke was definitely gay. Naruto blushed a bit when he thought about last night.

He realized he’d been spacing out when Sakura yelled his name.

“Yes, sorry?”

“I’m coming over to your place! We need to talk about this!”

“No, Sakura, it’s fine, I… Sakura?”

She’d hung up on him.

 

\------

 

Sasuke came home to his empty and quiet apartment sometime in the early hours of the morning. He felt tired to the bone. He went to bed without bothering to shower and slept until midday. When he woke up he had a relentless headache drumming against his scull.

His phone buzzed and he checked the message. It was from Juugo.

‘Suigetsu and Karin is jabbering my ears off with these rumors, can you please talk to them?’

Rumors?

That was when Sasuke realized he had a shitload of unread messages.

From Sakura: ‘Please explain what happened last night. Did you really kiss Naruto??’

From Ino: ‘Ooo, did I see you and a certain someone kiss last night? I had a feeling you had a thing for him ;-*’

From Kiba: ‘WTF?! Just WTF IS GOING ON?!!’

From Sai: ‘I hope for your sake that he’s a grower.’

From Lee: ‘The beauty of young love makes me cry in happiness!! Yosh!!! May you two have a long and prosperous relationship!!!’

From Neji: ‘If you hurt his feelings I’m going to kill you.’

From Suigetsu: ‘What is this I’m hearing about you kissing sunshine boy? Well done, man. I thought you’d never get your head out of your ass for long enough to realize that he’s been drooling over you since forever.’

From Karin: ‘Sui told me you kissed Naruto!!! Is that true?!’

He couldn’t believe it. He’d left Naruto that morning especially because he didn’t want to impose in case Naruto regretted what they did, or maybe not even remembered it. He had been pretty smashed last night, so Sasuke had a vague hope that he could have forgotten. But since everyone had apparently seen them kiss and leave together there was not a single chance that the two of them was going to be able to forget it.

Sasuke buried his face in his pillow.

He wished he could go to sleep and never wake up again.

 

\------

 

After the talk with Sakura, Naruto felt like talking to Sasuke. When Sakura finally had managed to drag out of him what had happened and realized that it had been more than a one-night stand, she told him that they needed to talk about it.

“I don’t want two of my best friends to be avoiding each other because of a stupid drunken mishap,” she had said.

Naruto guessed she was right. It was a stupid thing to let come between them. Naruto toyed with his phone while he built up the courage to text Sasuke. It was Sasuke who had left that morning, which sort of spoke volumes… But Naruto couldn’t let it end like that.

He swallowed his fear and sent a text.

‘Hey, want to meet and talk?’

He put the phone aside while he waited for Sasuke to answer. It took a while before he finally got a reply.

‘I can meet you at the park by the coffee stand in ten.’

‘Sure!’

 

\------

 

Sasuke was sitting on a bench in the park when Naruto came jogging up to him. He’d ran the whole way.

“Hi,” Naruto said as he sat down on the bench next to Sasuke. “How are you feeling?”

Sasuke threw him a sideways glance. “Good. You?”

Naruto shrugged. “Could have been better.”

He leant forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. “Hangover?”

“Mm…” Sasuke said, and took a gulp of his coffee.

“Do you regret last night?” Naruto said.

Sasuke almost choked on his coffee. “No,” he said.

Naruto huffed. “Then why did you leave?”

“I don’t want to be the rebound.”

“You’re not,” Naruto said. “How could you be when I’ve loved you since long before I even started that relationship.”

“… You have?”

Naruto blushed a little. “Yeah…”

“How long before?”

Naruto shrugged. He leant back against the bench. “Um… Probably since I met you.”

“Since you met me?!” Sasuke leant forward so he could look at Naruto. “That’s eight years ago!”

“But I didn’t realize until after college when I started going out with other people and you weren’t around anymore,” Naruto defended himself. “I missed you a lot. But I thought you were straight so I didn’t try to pursue it. And besides, we were living in different places at the time so it would have been a bad idea to start something…”

“If you’d told me back then, we could have been together now. Eight years, Naruto! We could have been together eight years ago and I wouldn’t have had to try to explain to my parents that I just was incapable of falling in love.”

“You could have done something too,” Naruto said. “This wasn’t just on my shoulders. You knew too, didn’t you?”

Sasuke looked away, which in itself was answer enough.

“I didn’t realize how much I loved you until we met again after college and you told me you were dating someone. Everything just fell apart for me, but I didn’t understand why at first.”

“Oh… That was two years ago… I was dating Gaara back then.”

Naruto felt an ache in his chest just at the mention of Gaara.

“Maybe you’re right,” he said. “Maybe this was a bad idea. I don’t want to use you as a rebound either.”

Sasuke sighed. He threw the paper cup into the trash. “That’s why I thought it would be better if we could forget it.”

“Sasuke…” Sasuke looked at him. “I could never forget it,” Naruto said in earnest. “What we had last night was special. Even though we were a bit drunk – “

Sasuke snorted.

“Okay, very drunk,” Naruto corrected. “But that doesn’t mean it wasn’t true. I loved it, every second of it… And not just because the sex was good, which it was, but because it was with you.”

Sasuke suddenly looked tired. “But what if it’s too late?”

“It’s never too late.”

He hesitated for only a second before he reached out and grabbed Sasuke’s hand.

“Maybe… Um… If you’re willing to wait for a bit, we could try this?”

Sasuke considered it for a second. He looked at their hands. Then he closed his hand more tightly around Naruto’s.

“Okay," he said. "I’ll wait,”

 

\------

 

_Two years later_

 

Naruto woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He stretched and opened his eyes. Sasuke was sitting on the bed next to him, dressed in sweatpants and one of Naruto’s hoodies.

“You’re up?” Naruto croaked. He looked at the clock. _6.50_?! What kind of miracle was this? Sasuke was willingly awake before Naruto came and dragged him out of bed?

“What’s going on here?” Naruto said. This was almost a bit worrying.

“Don’t you know what day it is?”

“Uh… Thursday?”

“And?”

“Uh… It’s not our one-year anniversary, that’s already been… um…”

Sasuke flung something at Naruto that just barely grazed his head.

“It’s Valentines Day, stupid,” Sasuke said, and then he stood and left.

Naruto picked up the thing that had been flung at him. It was a piece of paper. He unfolded it and as he read it his jaw slowly dropped.

 

_I know I often tell you how stupid you are, so I wanted to tell you what I love about you for a change:_

  1. _Your smile that helps me get through the day_
  2. _Your kindness that makes me a better person too_
  3. _The fact that you’re not really stupid. Not at all._
  4. _The fact that you put up with me even when I’m being grouchy_
  5. _The fact that you make me feel whole_



_I love you_

 

When Sasuke came back into the room, he was carrying a tray with breakfast for two. He placed it between them on the bed.

“Sasuke…” Naruto was nearly on the verge of tears. He grabbed Sasuke and hugged him tight. “I don’t put up with you. You put up with me!” He let go of Sasuke. “And I didn’t get you anything.”

“It’s just a stupid piece of paper,” Sasuke said. He was desperately trying to hide his blush behind his bangs. “And I don’t expect anything. I just felt like doing this. I feel like I don’t tell you how much I love you often enough.”

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear now. “Look at you blushing.” He kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.”

But then he threw a worried look on the clock. “But I don’t really have time… I need to go to work soon.”

“About that… I kinda took the day off for you.”

“Y-you did?” Naruto was shocked. Sasuke was always very dutiful about work. He never took the day off, not unless he was seriously ill.

“I thought we could do something together, since we haven’t seen much of each other lately. I hope you don’t mind.”

Naruto’s grin was probably threatening to split his face in two.

“You’re asking if I mind having the entire day off together with you? I wonder if it isn’t you who are the stupid one.”

Sasuke flicked a piece of bread at him.

Naruto chuckled. “Stop throwing things at me!”

They kept bickering and barely got to eat anything before it turned into a tickle fight. They barely left the bed for the rest of that day.

 

 

 

 

 

The end

 

 


End file.
